User talk:Chakor Channing
=May= *Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- King of Nynrah (Talk) 21:15, May 1, 2012 |} =June= Warnings Please don't create a custom article with no proper image, and don't remove content from pages. Thanks! =July= Custom:Starslitch Please don not add official images to a custom article as your ideas need to original and not copied, also if you own the minifigure yourself it would probably best of you took an image of it rather than using the official LEGO.com image. 19:40, July 18, 2012‎ :Greeting's Clone gunner commander jedi! I am happy to tell you that I have replaced the Lego.com image for Custom: Starslitch with an image from one of my Lego Minifigures Showcase stories on Lego.com. I will try not to make the mistake of creating a custom page with an image of an official Lego Minifigure.Chakorchanning 21:17, August 26, 2012 (UTC) =September= Warning Hey Just thought I'd tell you there's a better way of getting images of your creations on LDD, press ctrl and "k". Just thought I'd let you know - CzechMate 10:01, September 26, 2012‎ =January= Chima wikis Contacted GN about this issue too. #September James founded w:c:LegoLegendsOfChima #*Chima.wikia (w:c:Chima) got pointed there at some point, haven't found out when or by whom #November you founded w:c:Legends-of-Chima #January GN founded w:c:Chima-Lego. GN made 409 edits to LLOC and 549 to his new wiki. You made 619 edits to your own. It appears both and James and Toa do not have an interest in maintaining the Wikia project and are exporting to BrickCraft. Due to that, I am thinking you two could move to co-adopt so that the both of you (with the credibility of your edits related to Chima and having experience founding your own Chima wikis) could both be bureaucrats of the original September LLOC wiki. It is my hope that if this is done, the wiki, while perhaps it might mention Brickcraft, would not solely serve as a corpse used to advertise it for others. Also hoping that the shorter 'Chima.wikia' URL might be made use of as the primary URL as opposed to a redirect to LLOC. Do you think the administration of November LOC and January CL could co-conspire to control September LLOC and consolidate/merge the information on C? +Y 15:21, January 7, 2013 (UTC) blue orb hello, In the picture Chakor Channing 2013.JPG, do you recall what set the orb on the staff came from? Thank you for your help, Legotyler (talk) 05:37, January 9, 2013 (UTC)legotyler Confidential Images 09:58, January 23, 2013 (UTC)}} =April= Customs Hey Chakor Channing! I noticed you just created a new custom theme and I just wanted to notify you that this wiki, customs, reviews and all, will be officially moving to a new host; our own site. The customs section of the new Brickipedia is now complete and open, with new MOCs being posted there already. As this wiki will be pretty much deserted after Thursday, it'd be great if you could come too, moving with the rest of the community. :) -- 19:49, April 16, 2013 (UTC)